Choice
by mysterywriter012
Summary: John and Teyla are captured aboard a wraith hive ship. The Deadolous rushes to save them, but when they are attacked by the hive ship they only have enough power to save one. Either Sheppard or Teyla... John/Teyla one shot


Colonel John Sheppard paced in the cell of the wraith hive ship nervously. He'd been in these things to many times, and each time he hated it even more. Not that he ever liked it before. "Mckay…are you there?" John called into his radio. No answer. "McKay this is Sheppard…John…are you there?" John repeated.

"John, Rodney will figure something out…" Teyla spoke up, from her spot on the floor.

John turned to face her. He smiled slightly. "I guess your right. He always does…" John said, walking over to her. He took his spot next to her on the floor. He smiled down at her. "How's our baby?" he asked.

Teyla placed her hand on her four month pregnant stomach. "I'm sure that it is fine…" she said, with a small smile. "That's good…as long as you two are okay. Then I am too…" John said.

Teyla rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head softly, before resting his chin on her head. "We're gonna get out of here Teyla, that I promise you…" John whispered.

************************************************

"Rodney, what are you doing here? If you do not have a serious injury then you have to get out of here!" Carson Beckett spoke up. McKay turned to look at his friend. "Excuse me, but I got stunned!" McKay spoke up.

"You've been stunned a hundred times before, Rodney. Get out," Carson said, turning to Major Lorne. Major Lorne had been stabbed in the chest three times by one of the wraith guards. "Major…stay with me…" Carson said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Major Lorne winced slightly as he opened his eyes. "I'll do my best…doc…" Major Lorne spoke up. Carson smiled slightly, before turning to Rodney. "Why are you still here?" Carson asked.

Rodney sighed. "Fine. But if I drop dead I'm coming back to haunt you…" McKay said, picking up his control pad and walked past his friend. "Rod…." Carson paused to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Canadians…" he muttered, before turning back to Major Lorne.

Rodney McKay walked into the gate room and saw Mr. Woolsey standing there with Ronon Dex. Ronon turned to look over at him. "There he is….McKay!" Ronon boomed. "Yes, I am here. Yes, I am trying to figure out how to get the Sheppard's out of the hive ship…" McKay said.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Mr. Woolsey asked. "We could just blow it up," Ronon suggested. "Yes, but that would be problematic seeing as **John and Teyla re on the ship!**" Rodney snapped.

"How about an attack?" Ronon questioned. "No probably not. With Sheppard and Teyla gone, Major Lorne in the infirmary…that only leaves you and me…..I mean….you…" McKay said, averting his eyes.

"You and I survived on a hive ship before, McKay…" Ronon spoke up. "Yes I know. But….that's different. Besides, the puddle jumper's are severely damaged…." McKay said, looking up at the Satedan giant.

"Only three of them were. We have about five more…" Mr. Woolsey cut in. "Yes, but chewy here cannot fly it and we all know how my skills are…" McKay said, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Woolsey silently agreed and folded his arms. "What about the Deadalus?" she asked. McKay snapped his fingers. "That might just work," He said, with a grin. "I'll contact Colonel Caldwell…" Mr. Woolsey said, walking down the hall with the duo.

***************************************************

John lifted his head from Teyla's. He turned to see a Wraith guard approaching the cell. The gate lifted up. "Teyla…" John said, nudging her. Teyla opened her eyes and lifted her head off of John's shoulder.

Once she saw the wraith, her muscles tightened slightly. The one that was in the center nodded to the two on the side. They both walked in the cell. They seized John under his arms. "John!" Teyla spoke up. The wraith that stood in the center stepped forward and backhanded Teyla across the face.

The wraith hissed at her. "Hey!" John yelled. The wraith turned to face him. "I don't care where you take me. Leave her out of this…." John said, his eyes looking angry. The wraith turned back to Teyla before looking at John.

It turned away from Teyla and walked towards John. It hissed at John before walking out of the cell. The two wraith guards steered John out of the cell. Teyla stood up as the gate came down. "John!" she called after him.

She saw the guards dragging him down the hall. "John!" she yelled again. Soon he disappeared in the foggy atmosphere. Teyla began to dry sob as she fell to her knees. She grabbed onto the bars of the cell.

"John…" she muttered quietly to herself. "Rodney….Rodney….are you there?" Teyla whispered into her radio. All she heard was the static in her ear. "Somebody…" Teyla whispered, as she felt the tears come to her eyes.

***************************************************

McKay paced around the Deadalous, nervously. "How much longer until we get there, McKay?" Colonel Caldwell asked. "As soon as we drop out of hyperspace, we are there…" McKay replied.

"So how much more time until we drop out of hyperspace?" Colonel Caldwell questioned. "Zelenka!?" McKay called.

McKay heard some muttering in Chec, and then Zelenka appeared. "What?" he asked, fixing his glasses. "When should we drop out of hyperspace?" Colonel Caldwell repeated. "Soon. In about ten minutes…" Zelenka replied.

Colonel Caldwell sighed. "Right…prepare to drop in ten…" he said, turning to his co-pilot.

*************************************************************

Colonel Sheppard looked up to see the wraith leading him down a long narrow hallway. He knew exactly where they were taking him. The Queen's chamber. The wraith guards finally released their death grip on him and he was able to walk free between the three wraith.

Even still, it was hopeless now for John. He had no weapon, and no team there to support him.

John was distacted by a cackling in his ear. "She…ppard…" came a distorted voice of McKay. The two wraith guards stopped and looked at John. John stopped in his tracks. The wraith in front turned to face him.

"Come on human….move it…" it spoke up. John looked up at him. "Sorry…Tom…." John spoke up with a small smile. Tom grit his yellow teeth at John. John turned to face the two wraith guards. "Why do you have to be so huge?" he questioned.

He swung his fist at the on wraith and hit its face. It stumbled back slightly. The other one raised its weapon at John. John looked down and dove through the space in the wraith's legs. He army crawled his way through, before scrambling to his feet again.

He heard shots being fired at him. He ran in a zig-zag like pattern. He turned the corner and ran into someone. He fell to the ground, and looked to see another wraith on the ground as well.

He quickly swiped the stunner gun, before shooting the wraith. He continued down the hall, until he located Teyla's cell. He saw her kneeling on the floor. His gaze softened as he pushed the control pad and the gate opened.

Teyla's soft brown eyes looked up at him. "John?" she asked, standing up. John assisted her onto her feet. "Long story…" John said, pressing his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly, before pulling back.

"McKay…." John spoke up. "Connections…are down…." Teyla said, shaking her head.

"Oh thank god!" came the voice of Rodney.

"How?" Teyla mouthed. John shrugged. "You've come to rescue us, Rodney?" John asked.

"Yes. Whoop de doo for me. We are about to drop out of hyperspace. Get yourselves to the control room. We will beam you out from there. That way we know where you are and can get you out…" McKay spoke up.

"Alright…." John said. He looked at Teyla and grabbed her hand. "Come on…let's go…" he said.

***********************************************************************

McKay turned to look at Colonel Caldwell. "Drop out….now…." McKay said.

Colonel Caldwell nodded and turned to his co-pilot.

The Deadalous dropped out of hyperspace and was immediately met with rapid fire. Sparks flew everywhere throughout the ship. "Get the shield up!" Colonel Caldwell demanded.

His technician pressed the button. The shield came on, but as soon as it took another hit it collapsed. "Shield is down Sir!" the technician called. "Wonderdul…" Colonel Caldwell said, with a sigh.

Dr. Zelenka walked forward. "Colonel Caldwell…" he spoke up. "What is it?" he asked. "Sir, the power levels are extremely low. If we continue to take hits, not only are we going to have limited power…but we may…" Dr. Zelenka paused.

"Is there anyway to avoid that?" Colonel Caldwell asked. "We need to beam Sheppard now…" Zelenka said.

Colonel Caldwell turned to his technician. "Get a hold of Sheppard. Get him and Teyla out now…" Colonel Caldwell spoke up. "No sir. When I said Sheppard…I meant one of the Sheppards. We don't have enough power to get them both out….the only thing that is in full power is the hyperdrive…" Dr. Zelenka said, in a shaky voice.

"That doesn't make any sense!" McKay protested, refusing to believe it. "I know it seems that way but…it's true…they missed the hyperdrive but hit our other power source…I'm sorry…" Zelenka stated.

Colonel Caldwell froze for a second, before turning to Rodney. "Deliver the message to Sheppard…" he said, covering his eyes.

********************************************************

"Hang on, McKay!" John yelled into his radio. He looked around the corner and fired his stunner at the wraith. Teyla stood outside the doors to the control room. "John, its open!" she said, excited.

"You ready, McKay?" Sheppard asked. "John…there isn't enough power…." McKay said, sadly. "What?" John questioned. "We can only get either you or Teyla out of there. We don't….have enough power to….we can only get one of you….there isn't enough power to get two people out…" McKay said. John could tell he was choking up.

John turned to look at Teyla. "John…come on…" she said, extending her hand. John could feel tears come to his eyes. He quickly blinked them off. "You're wrong McKay. You are going to save two…Colonel…John….Sheppard….out…." he said.

He ripped his earpiece out of his ear and looked at Teyla. "John?" Teyla questioned. John stepped forward and kissed Teyla passionately. He pulled so he was a few inches away. "I know you are going to be a great mother for our baby…" he said.

"John….what are you talking about?" Teyla asked.

"Tell everyone at Atlantis that I said goodbye…" John said, tearing up again.

Teyla felt like a weight dropped in her stomach and her eyes widened slightly. "John…no…" she said. John put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her into the room. He looked at her. "Goodbye…Teyla Sheppard…" he said, pressing the door button.

"John!" Teyla's voice cried out before the door shut. Colonel Sheppard turned to see about five wraith heading his way. "If I'm going to die….I'm going to die hard…" John said, aiming the stunner.

**************************************************

"We have a life reading!" Zelenka spoke up. "Beam it, destroy the hive and let's get out of here!" Colonel Caldwell spoke up. McKay hit the button and turned to see Teyla appear.

"Teyla…" he spoke up. Colonel Caldwell bit his lip. "Destroy it…" he said. His co-pilot hit the button and a shot was fired, destroying the hive. "Target…destroyed…" the co-pilot stated.

Sobs could be heard from a pregnant Teyla. Colonel Caldwell turned to see Ronon and Rodney rush over with Dr. Keller. Dr. Keller hugged Teyla, and Teyla buried her head in her chest. Ronon put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and McKay sat at her feet.

Everything seemed as if it were in slow motion as Teyla Sheppard passed out in the arms of her friends…

************************************************

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife…" the priest spoke up. Teyla turned to look up at John with stars in her eyes. "Colonel Sheppard…you may kiss your bride…" the priest said, with a smile. _

_John rested his forehead against Teyla's before kissing her softly. An applause could be heard, Ronon's the loudest. The giant Satedan bent down and hugged Rodney McKay, who looked slightly worried. _

_Teyla smiled as she and John's foreheads touched again. "I love you…Teyla…" John said. "And I love you, John Sheppard…" Teyla said. She laced her arm through his as they walked down the steps that lead towards the Stargate._

_Teyla turned to see Colonel Carter smile and dial the Stargate. The blue light glowed, and Teyla smiled. "Enjoy your honeymoon!" called Carson Beckett. Teyla and John smiled at each other, before stepping through the gate…_

*************************************************

Teyla stood on the balcony, remembering the day she had married Colonel Sheppard and conceived their first child together. It had been two days since the death of John. Teyla had been at the balcony for four hours.

The door opened and Teyla turned to see Ronon standing there with McKay and Doctor Keller. "Teyla…do you want to come to dinner?" Dr. Keller asked, softly. Teyla paused for a second, before shaking her head.

"I don't think so…" Teyla spoke up.

"Teyla…you need to eat…" Ronon spoke up. Teyla sighed. "I suppose you are right. Just…let me go to my room and get dressed…" she said. She brushed past her friends and headed towards her room.

She walked through the halls with her head down. She stepped up to the room that she and John had shared together as husband and wife. She opened the door and walked over to her closet. She changed into a simple outfit, and turned to face her desk.

On the chair, she saw John's favorite black shirt. On it was a picture of a musician John had loved since he was a kid, but right now Teyla couldn't even remember the name. She sat on the edge of her bed, facing the door way.

She held the shirt in her hands, and buried her face in it. She began to cry softly, and soon it turned to a sob. She missed John so much.

The door opened, but she did not lift her head. "I said….I'll be there soon…" she said. The footsteps approached, and Teyla lifted her head to see a body directly infront of her, their knees touching hers.

She looked up too see who it was as she gasped, dropping the shirt as it landed on his feet.

Colonel John Sheppard stood there infront of her. "Hello Teyla…" he said, with a warm smile.

**THE END!**

**Epilogue**

Colonel John Sheppard had narrowly escaped the destruction of the Hive Ship. He was stuck in the one piece that wasn't destroyed completely. He had somehow made his way to the bay and found a single dart there waiting for him, as if it was a sign from heaven.

John had searched for those two days, trying to locate Atlantis and get back to the love of his life and his future child.

Teyla had given birth to a baby girl named Radissa, who became the goddaughter of McKay and Dr. Keller. She eventually gave birth to a baby boy named Brain, who became the godson of Ronon Dex.


End file.
